


Wings of Bravery

by GlitteringBlood



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot and Derpy comes across an old book detailing of a door that leads to another world. One that appears in random locations all over Equestria. Derpy's interest is peaked and dragging her reluctant friend Carrot along, both set out to find it in promise of adventure and discovery. But some things are best left alone when they unwillingly awaken a fifteen-hundred year old grudge that has its eyes set on all those who went against it. When the elements are rendered useless and the princesses are unable to protect themselves, the fate of Equestria and the rest of the world falls upon the hooves of one of the most unlikeliest of mares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of the one I posted on Fimfiction.net by the same name. Grammatical and consistent mistakes are fixed along with more detailed descriptions. Do excuse for this is like, my third time rewriting this. Nothing big was changed though. Chapters will upload periodically as they are being fixed.

 

 _Picture by:_  [Ziom05.deviantart.com](Ziom05.deviantart.com)

 

The sky was bright as Celestia's brilliant sun showered it's rays down below onto her fellow subjects. Ponies went to and fro under the enlightening warmth of the summer sun doing business like always. Minding their own and chatting away with friends. In the sky not to far from the average little town of Ponyville, hovered above the mythical Cloudsdale. Home of the weather manipulating ponies known as the pegasi, the name gave way to its own architecture. Built of clouds and rainbows, the place traveled through the sky following the path the wind decided to blow it. It was here that Equestria's weather was organized and made.

In the fable cloud city, a young blue mare who carried a rainbow colored mane whistled to her team. Watching the ponies that were under her supervision, speed through the sky at great speeds. Her eyes keened on their every move.

“Raise those hooves up! I wanna see them working!” she shouted. Her face showing a bit of disgruntled disapproval.

The team blazed through the hoops one by one with a swish of air from behind them as they moved with speed. A heavily masculine pony with muscles of brawn, struggled a little but did just well enough in the eyes of his couch. His tiny wings serving him little to accompany his large size.

“Come on! I wanna see you guys work!” Rainbow Dash, as per her name, was growing agitated by the lack of effort that was being put in by her mates. Outside of the heavily muscular pony, everyone else did rather okay when she knew they could accomplish better. Her attention went to her side only to see a light blue, dark maned stallion eating a sandwich.

Her face immediately fell. “Don't stand around and do nothing! Get out there and work! You'll be having lunch in a few minutes anyway!” she nagged.

The stallion groaned and ate the last little bit of sandwich. Throwing the last piece into his mouth and rubbing off the crumbs. He flew back into formation to join the others in their training.

“Geez, what am I'm going to do with you guys?” she grumbled. Hoof palming her face in irritation.

A yellow mare flew down and landed behind her with an orange fire like mane. “Hey, hey Rainbow Dash! Whats up?”

Rainbow turned around and smiled at the familiar sight of the young mare. The leader and recruiter of the Wonderbolts themselves that she had grew to love and idolized. Her eyes lit up at the sight.

“Hey Spitfire! Whats up?” she galloped towards her.

“Nothing much, just chillin' ya know? All of Ponyville seems to be doing good today.”

“Yeah! Today is Rarity's birthday party and all her friends are invited!” amusement showing on Rainbow's face.

“So are you going?”

Rainbow flew up into the sky and did a flip of excitement. “Totally! Especially since Pinkie is throwing it so we all should know that it's going to be _awesome!_ " she exclaimed.

Spitfire chuckled at the excitement of her friend.

As Rainbow landed down from her cheerful spree, a stallion from her training routine fell hard on his behind. Landing on the soft clouds that served as ground to the pegasi ponies.

“Soarin!" Rainbow called. "What are you doing?” Ready to nag him again.

He rubbed his backside in pain. “Me? You mean what is _she_ doing.” Soarin pointed a hoof to the sky were the trainees were trying their best to dodge a grey colored mare.

“Oops, sorry! I didn't mean too....” before she could finish her sentence, she crashed into another trainee.

“Not her again!” Rainbow grumbled. Recognizing _exactly_ who she was.

“Sorry, but I'm trying to find Rainbow Dash!” the gray mare questioned. The others were unable to hear or acknowledge her as they tried to organize themselves from all of the chaos. Flying and bumping into each other in a tangle mess of feathers and fur.

“Oh, for crying out loud! I'm right here!” the scream from Rainbow startled the mare but smiled in relief that she had found her. She landed down in front of Rainbow Dash carefully to avoid any more trouble. Flapping her wings slowly and gently as she stood in front of a barrage of disapproving and confused looks.

“What do you want Derpy? Can't you see I'm busy?”

A clumsy mare who for some reason always attracted disaster wherever she went, Derpy wasn't popular with most ponies but none dare deny her kindness and generous attitude. Unfortunately, she was still an unwelcome guest among some.

“Sorry Rainbow Dash but I wanted to make sure you got your mail.” the grey mare pulled out an envelope from her bag and gave it to Rainbow who looked at the invitation and knew immediately that it came from Pinkie Pie. It was decorated with an array of stickers and colorful glitter with her name written messy in black crayon. She opened it up only to be startled by a surprise attack of confetti. She laid stunned for a bit but shook her head. Sparing only a glance at the falling paper, she paid her attention back to the invitation card.

 

_You are hereby invited to Rarity's birthday party!_

_Where: Crystal Empire_

_Time: 10:00am to 7:00pm_

_V.I.P Edition_

 

Rainbow was taken back a bit by how simple and clean it was for something made by Pinkie Pie. Nonetheless so straight forward. She stood silent until realizing that it was probably cause Twilight had taken some participation in the idea of helping her but unfortunately, not with the time to send them out. That will explain why they were delivered only a day before the party was set to begin. Pinkie was less than adept when it came to actually planning.

 

“So what does it say Rainbow?” Spitfire asked curiously.

“It's an invitation to Rarity's birthday party and its being held in the Crystal Empire and I'm a V.I.P guest! This is so _awesome!”_ she squealed in excitement. Holding the letter close to her chest.

"Is that so? I look forward to seeing you there."

"Your going too Spitfire?"

"Yeah. I figured I come. Most if not all of Ponyville got invited anyway's."

"As too be expected." Rainbow stated. “It's practically a public event.”

Rainbow made her way towards Derpy and scratched the back of her neck. “Sorry for snapping at you back there. I just wanted to say thank you for the delivering that invitation.”

The grey mare smiled and tipped her hat to Rainbow. “It's fine! I'm just happy to know that I made another customer happy! I better be off! See ya Rainbow!”

“Yeah...see you too...Derpy.”

Derpy flew into the air and crashed once again into one of the trainees. Causing the formation to be thrown off and a chain reaction of clashing bodies to be thrown into one another.

“Oops, sorry.” Derpy smiled as she blushed embarrassingly and flew off into the distance.

Rainbow palmed her head with her hoof. “Oh, boy.”

 

* * *

 

Down in Ponyville, a pale yellow, orange maned mare was setting up shop. Her cutie mark a picture of three bright orange carrots, signified what she her talent was. It was harvesting time for the earth ponies and today was the best day to get it done. With the sun shining bright and nothing more than the birds chirping to distract her from her work, she could pleasurably get things done for once. She had a knack for growing things, carrots mostly and knew more than enough recipes for them to keep an expert cook going for years. Her stand was set, her wooden cart was parked and her jar for coins was yearning to be filled with earnings. Her small plot of land which held her product was also neatly done and attended to.

She gently tendered to her harvest picking only the ripest ones first and moving down the line onto the lesser and smaller ones. She nudged the biggest carrot out of the dirt, flicked it into the air, and smacked it into the basket with the rest of the others with her tail. She hummed a melodious tune as she did the same to the rest. She was getting better and better at it every time.

“Hey Carrot Top! How ya doing?”

Carrot looked up and saw an orange mare with a blonde mane staring at her with a smile. Her cutie mark was three red delicious apples. It was none other than Applejack herself. The old time country farmer of apples. Baskets were hooked onto her sides.

“Oh, hey there Applejack! I didn't think my first customer would be you. Aren't you going to Rarity's birthday party?"

“Yep! I'm most definitely going. But first I wanna pick up some carrots for granny's ol' carrot cake! Only the finest of the fine can be honored with the dream of being in my granny's ol' dish and I know just the mare to go to!”

Carrot Top could not contain her pride and smiled wildly. “Well, you came to the right place then!”

Carrot Top pranced on over back to her small plot and nudged the finest carrots she had up out of the dirt with her nose. She flicked them into the air and used her tail to smack them into the baskets Applejack carried. Making a perfect landing. She did the same with the others. Bucking and throwing them up into the air and landing them in the baskets with great precision. Before long a crowd had gathered to watch her gymnastics. Carrot continued her act for a while until Applejack's baskets were nearly overflowing. The carrot mare had lost herself in her own show.

Applejack counted her carrots. One...two...three...twelve. More than enough for her granny to make her cake. Considering the large size of them all, it was more than enough to probably make two or three.

“Alrighty then. That's all I need.”

“Are you sure?” asked Carrot Top. Panting just a little.

“Yep. I'm mighty sure! We only needed six but these are good enough. We'll just use the others for dinner.”

“I'm glad I was of service. Considering how you guys specialize in apples, I'm surprised your interested in carrots.”

“Well, many think that just cuz' we got apple in our blood we ain't good at anything else. After all, we got oranges in our family. We know a thing or two about other produce.”

“I hear you Apple.”

“Well, I'll better be off right now. Thanks Carrot Top!” Applejack said goodbye as she walked off with the heavy baskets hanging from her sides. A testament to the carrot mares skill and generous spirit. Carrot waved goodbye before she was swarmed by the same crowd that was watching her. All wanting to buy her precious produce that she had prepared for this day. They rambled orders and pointed money towards her face. Their voices mixed and matched as each tried to tell her what they wanted.

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time now. I'll l be able to get to you all much faster one at a time." Carrot didn't like having her personal space invaded but as the wanting ponies lined up behind each other, she felt content enough to go back to work. Using the same tricks and stunts that she had done for Applejack's fair share of carrots, she rolled, kicked and bucked them into the air. Not missing a shot as they fell in each customers bag, basket and sack. Lost in her acts once again, the day moved progressively fast. The sun in the back beginning to give way to Luna's dusk. Fading slowly beneath the horizon.

As the day reached it's afternoon, Carrot plucked the last carrot she needed and smacked it into the last customer's basket. He smiled and threw a gold coin into her overflowing jar before leaving.

She wiped the temple of her head. "That should be the last one."

She waved him off and took a deep breath as fatigue gathered in her legs. She picked up the bag of change and put it in her wagon and begun to dislodge her small shop. Taking down the banner and signs scattered about and throwing them into her wagon.

"Maybe I should do tricks more for when I'm doing my other sales."

Carrot placed the last few pieces of her shop set into the wagon and begun to hook herself up to it preparing to go back home. However, just as she was just getting ready to leave, a gray mare with crossed eyes was aiming directly for her from the sky.

“Whoa! Look out!”

Carrot looked up at the sky with a confused look but before she could react, she crashed into the wagon. Toppling over the wooden carrier and spilling out the contents onto the ground. The mare's hard earned money was everywhere. Carrot emerged from beneath the pile of debris and gave an angry look to the mail mare who returned it with a wary grin and blush on her cheeks.

“I'm sorry. I've been trying to control myself, but I was caught in a gust a wind and just when I was about to maintain control I spun out! I'm truly Sorry!”

All Derpy received from her was a sigh. Carrot was use to Derpy's destructive nature but was still, nonetheless, annoyed by it. She went out of the pile and brushed herself off before going back to pick up her fallen materials. Placing a fair amount into the wagon as Derpy watched silently.

Still feeling guilt, Derpy zoomed over to her friends side.

“Let me help you with that!”

Carrot said nothing as Derpy swiftly picked up the banner that laid fallen and climbed onto the wheel of the wagon. Attempting to drop it into the cart. Unaware of the wobbling motions of the old fashioned vehicle.

“Derpy! No!” Derpy glanced her way with the banner still in her mouth only to be thrown back by the sudden tumbling of the cart. Spilling out the small amount of contents and falling over on its side. Derpy grinned and blushed embarrassingly. Agitated, Carrot pushed her friend to the side.

"You stay over there while I handle the rest." she walked away with her head hung low as she frowned.

"But it was me who caused it! I should-"

Carrot struck a fast glare to her friend who closed her mouth.

"Just. Be. Still."

Carrot went to finish picking the spilled contents off the ground and gathering the money. Placing them all back where they belonged. Finished, she strapped the buckles onto her that helped to carry the cart away. Seeing that she was done and had calmed down, Derpy approached her who held a happy smile in front of her.

She sighed. "What is it now Derpy?"

“I was just wondering...”

"About what?" she raised an eyebrow. The sun setting further down in the background.

"You see I wanted to check out some books from the Canterlot library, mainly fairy tales to read to Dinky, so I was wondering, will you go with me! To the Canterlot library?!”

“Not right now!”

“Of course not right now! Later on! Like, tomorrow!”

“Why can't you just go by yourself? You went many times before by yourself so why not now?” Derpy clopped her hooves together and looked to the side with a hint of pink staining her cheeks. “Well, the last time I went to the Canterlot library I was trying to get a book from one of the top shelves so I used a ladder....”

 _“And?”_ Carrot pressed her friend further. Her eyebrows furrowing.

 “....I ended up making dominoes out of the book cases."

"How did you-, I'm not even going to ask."

"The librarian said that the next time I come over, I better have someone with me and I couldn't find anyone who was interested.”

“That would explain why the library was closed for an entire two weeks." Carrot mumbled.

“So will you go with me?"

“I don't know...”

"Please Carrot!" Derpy pleaded. Staring at her with big, bubbly eyes.

Carrot gave in. "I guess I'll go but before I do anything I want to get home and drop off these supplies. Care to escort me?”

“Sure!Why not?”

“I'll go with you tomorrow. It's getting dark anyway so you can spend the night over my house. And by the way, I have Muffins!”

Derpy squealed in excitement. "Are they blueberry?”

Carrot giggled “Of course! You think I'll forget? It's your favorite after all."

 


	2. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to make the whole set up of them wanting to find the door so I did the best I could. Maybe I'll go back and revise it again but I'm not sure. Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

The sun arose across the horizon. Rising early to signify the birds that it was time to sing. The bright rays of the sun penetrated through the window that sat above Derpy's bed. Hearing the tweets of the birds, Derpy arose quickly out of her bed in the guest room that Carrot had given her for the time being. She yawned and smacked her lips together with the drunkenness of the morning. A bit dazed with her mane messy and ruffled. She glanced outside the window and looked about Ponyville. Everything looked bright and sunny and it was a perfect day to go out and about with friends and family.

Derpy blinked and gasped. Remaindering what she was suppose to do today with Carrot. She quickly zipped out of bed but ended up tripping instead. Falling on her head while her eyeballs spun around. She picked herself up and shook her head. She held it trying to place them back like they were suppose to. After regaining her balance, and recovering from that rather embarrassing incident, she flew her way through the short halls of Carrots home and to Carrot's room. Swinging open the door she saw her friend in a rather peaceful slumber. Her mouth opened wide as drool pooled onto her pillow.

She ignored the humorous scene and went to her side.

“Carrot! Carrot!”

Carrot's eyes shot open at the violent shaking her friend was given her.

“What Derpy!? What?!”

“Today's the day we go to Canterlot Library like you promise!”

“Oh yeah.” she yawned. Face still droopy from waking. “That.” she looked to the clock on her wall which showed eight o'clock.

“Derpy.”

“Yes.”

“It's only eight o'clock.”

“Yeah.”

She stared blankly at her and Derpy did the same.

“Nevermind.”

Derpy let go of her friend and Carrot begun to straighten her bed. “You didn't need to wake me up so early. You had me thinking that it was way pass three or something.”

“Sorry. I really don't want to miss out.”

Carrot sighed. “It's fine but next time, don't panic so much.”

Carrot finished pressing the last few touches on her bed. “Come on, I'll go make us something to eat.”

Carrot led Derpy downstairs to the kitchen. Her home was welcoming and held a very warm atmosphere. Most furniture and such was made of wood and pictures of carrots and carrot patterns decorated the place. Carrot Seated the grey mare down at her small table and headed to the kitchen. Throwing open the cabinets and grabbing utensils out that is needed for the preparation of her breakfast. She went into the refrigerator and grabbed out eggs, salads and orange juice and honey for pancakes.

Carrot liked going places on a full stomach and this was no exception. No matter how big or small. Once the food was done she organized her and Derpy's plates and seated down at the table so they could eat. She also had a muffin set aside just for her to curve her sweet tooth. They both dug in and chatted for some time before they made their way out. Carrot and Derpy placed their dishes in the sink and shut the doors behind them as they finally made their way to Canterlot Library. Seeing how every one in Ponyville was out and about, it was clear that all was busy preparing for Rarity's birthday or was busy doing what chores or speical occasion that demanded their attention. It was the weekend after all so such things like ponies being in a rush and more busy than ever, were the norm in the town. When they ran around to Sugar Cube corner, their short trip is interrupted by a hyperactive mare who was pink in color and had a marking of three balloons adorn her flank. She was sniffing the the very ground that Carrot and Derpy stood upon. The door of the cupcake parlor wide open.

“Um....hello Pinkie.” Carrot Top spoke. Slightly disturbed.

“Oh, Hello! I was just making sure that no one came to stole my super duper excellent scrumptious cupcakes!” She Put her head up next to Carrot's. "I'm sure that won't be you now is it?” Carrot gave a confused look to her partner. “Pinkie, no one is out to steal your cupcakes and shouldn't you be off to the train station for the Crystal Empire? You do know it's like three o'clock right?”

Pinkie Pie immediately spasm out of her realization. “Oh my gosh! How could I have forgotten! My friends are waiting for me!”

She quickly dashed off towards the train station without a second thought. Carrot Top and Derpy both looked at each other with identical confusion and sighed. Before they could even get a step in, Pinkie came back in a second. Leaving a trail of dust behind her.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to ask where you guys are going!"

“The Canterlot Library?” They both answered. Wondering exactly what the question had to concern her for.

“Oh...well...I'll be off but just know that I'm watching you!” Pinkie pointed a hoof at both of them before dashing off once again. Carrot Top and Derpy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"The next train will be leaving for Canterlot so lets go."

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Canterlot library they were greeted by large clear glass doors. Derpy took the initiative to knock on them. The sound, resounding through the inside. A medium brown mare with glasses on and a cutie mark in the shape of a bookmark peeked from over her spectacles. The Canterlot Librarian glared at Derpy who immediately pointed to Carrot knowing of what she was going to ask her. She sighed and got up out of her seat. She walked towards them with a steady speed and lit up her horn. Using magic to open the wide doors and allowing them in.

“I hope you learned that next time you want a book from the top shelves you can just ask and we'll get it down for you Ms. Derpy.”

“Understood Ms. Books Smart.”

The librarian went back to her desk, sat down and continued checking in returned books. Not paying much mind to the wandering two. Carrot's eyes wandered around the large and tall bookcases that held colorful books of all types. From history, legends, tales and novels, there was a book that laid somewhere for all interests. It was neat and tidy. So much so, that the light that beamed in from the multiple windows that lined the walls seem to reflect back on itself. An elevator near the end of the library led to the second floor. It definitely earned it's title of being the largest collection of books in Equestria.

“I didn't expect the library to be, be so...big!” Carrot said in surprise.

Derpy nodded in agreement. “Yeah! It is the part of the royal library after all. This one, however, is more open to the public then the Canterlot Archives in Canterlot Castle. Everything here is coded and organized.”

“I didn't think it'll be so tidy either. Well, at least _this_ tidy.”

“That's unicorns for you. Considering Canterlot's filled with them, it's not surprising.”

“Well, where do you want to start?”

“In the storybook and fantasy section of course!”

Derpy galloped in front of her friend and Carrot followed slowly after her. Eyes continuing to wander across the neat and polished ebony bookcases. Taking in fully the sights of the glistening interior.

Right when they were about to go through the books a certain mare walked in with guards at her sides. Her mane and tail sparkled pastel colors of pink, blue, purple and green and she stood nearly a foot taller over her escorts. Gold shoes adorned her hooves and a matching regalia on her chest with a purple gemstone shone brightly like the crown on her head.

“Princess Celestia!” Derpy and Carrot said in unison as they approached the tall mare.

Both bowing down before her. Showing their respects to the ruler of the sun.

“No need to be so formal young mares, I am only here to say a simple statement. Despite what I heard of your, _accident,_ ”

Derpy blushed. Scratching at her foreleg.

“I have been noticing that you are only one of the few who visit here regularly Ms. Derpy. You come here mainly for a young filly by the name of Dinky yes?”

“Yes your majes-I mean Celestia.”

Celestia chuckled. “All I wanted to say was that you are most welcomed to check out as many books as you like and stay here as long as you like.”

The librarian's mouth dropped open. A her countenance was one of unbelief knowing of Derpy's previous destructive power that she unleashed in the library. The Princess was truly a benevolent character for if it was up to her, she would quickly have Derpy in and out in a short time. Unable to ban her completely she could at least make it a compromise her way in particular. Unfortunately, she had no say in the matter as her highness wishes undid her own.

Derpy ran up and hugged the princess. A tear nearly forming in one of her closed eyes. “Oh thank you Princess Celestia! Thank you.”

Celestia was slightly put aback by the kind gesture but gave a gleeful nod in response. “You are welcome but now if you mind, I must get going. I have work to attend to back at the castle.”

Celestia proceeded to exit the room along with her guards but not without giving a small grin to the librarian who hid her face behind a book. Grumbling about her majesty's decision. She wondered if the princess did this just to irk her nerves. In short reply, the princess merely chuckled. Shutting the glass doors of the library before flying off in her golden chariot that was parked right outside.

Derpy and Carrot took hold of the opportunity Celestia gave them and raided the library trying out all different types. Ms. Books Smart cringed at the minor destruction they we're doing but had no choice but to tolerate it. Biting her tongue outside of grumbling about the entire incident. They went through all the types of genres that lined the ebony shelves. Storybooks, pony tales, history and even spell books. Derpy was interested in every book she picked out and read each one, or at least tried to before her eyes caught onto another. Seeming to have forgotten her main purpose of choosing a book to read to Dinky.

Carrot too was doing her part finding storybooks for Derpy to read but both eventually lost track of time and begun to get invested in each book. Time passing quickly as they went through book by book and case through case. Eventually succumbing to their wandering thoughts.

 

* * *

 

A soft collection of warmth illuminated the now darkened quarters of the library. The walls were lined with the soft glow of lit candles as they elegantly beamed through Luna's night. Dancing along to any wind that may have blew in from the outside. The blinds of the previously uncovered windows, now laid down as the glass doors themselves laid covered as well by two black, long sheets. Locked and closed. Even the small counter where the grumpy librarian had sat not long before now remained empty. Cleaned and organized as all remained quiet.

Carrot had fallen asleep on one of the many pile of books that she and Derpy had created. Half her body limping across the messy stacks. Having entered the realm of sleep. Derpy on the other hoof, stayed completely invested in the multiple books that she had taken off of shelves and gathered next to her. Her pile of literature much bigger than the pile that her friend laid upon. Derpy yawned and closed one of the books. Getting up and trotting over to her friend who was fast asleep.

“Hey, wake up.”

Carrot didn't move.Carrot blinked and let out a yawn.

Derpy shook her little seeing as she didn't budge. “Hey. Carrot, it's time to get up.”

Carrot slowly begun to blink. Sitting up and scatching her eyes. “Hm? What is it?”

“It's nine o'clock....pm.”

"What!?" Carrot Top jumped at the news, quickly pulling herself together. “We were here for that long?!”

“Yeah. The moon's already out.” Derpy pointed to the one uncovered window which showed the tiny glimmering stars and full moon of the night.

“Come on, lets go then. You can spend the night again at my place.”

Carrot and Derpy gathered themselves and begun to put back the books that they had taken out. Derpy as well helped out. Making sure to not leave traces of their mess behind.

After making sure that nothing of their own was left, they made their way to the exit but before they could leave a certain figure stepped through the black clothed doors. It was the very princess herself smiling contently without the presence of two guards next to her once again. Having entered like she did before.

“Are you ponies about to leave?”

“Oh yes your majesty.” Carrot answered. “We were just about to head out of the door.”

“Why leave when you can stay here for the night?”

Derpy and Carrot Top looked at each other in shock. “You truly mean that princess?” Derpy questioned. Unsure of what she was hearing was the truth.

“Of course I do." She said with a smile. "I will be sending some keepers of Canterlot castle to deliver you some blankets and pillows and any other things you may need. If you need anything just ask. Guards will be outside the doors shall anything happen.”

"Thank you your highness." Carrot and Derpy said simultaneously. Bowing down to pay their respects.

"I will be on my way. Do enjoy yourselves young ponies and by the way, there is a fire place way in the back. So if you get cold, do not hesitate to use it." with that last statement, Celestia exited out of the doors with them closing behind her quietly in the candlelight darkness.

The servants of Celestia that she said whe would send, bought blankets and pillows for both of them and chocolate milk as they have requested. They wrapped the blankets around their bodies and snuggled up in front of the librarian fire which Carrot had started using one of the surrounding candles.

They both enjoyed the warm glow as it warm them from the cold summer night. Taking sips of their hot chocolate and snuggling even deeper into their thick blankets.

"Derpy, did you find any books that you could read to Dinky?"

Derpy sighed. “Unfortunately no but I did find an interesting book on an old historical legend.”

“You did? Can I see?”

"I would show you but I can't remember where I placed it.” Derpy looked up, trying to remember.

“Hold on! I think I know now!" Carrot watched as her friend unraveled herself from her blankets and bolted behind her three bookcases down. Digging through the novel section. All the way in the dusty corner of the lined bookcases laid a beaten up book whose pages lied faded. Derpy, seeing it was the one she was looking for, took it and went back to her friend.

"Its a book that I found in the old history section. I must have misplaced it when we were putting back the books. I flipped through a few pages and few things peaked my interest." She flipped through it until she landed on a page in the middle of the book. Placing her hoof down and pointing. “In the book, it tells of a door that appeared in Everfree Forest with recordings of it disappearing and reappearing again every hundreds of years all over Equestria. Created by some form of magic. Its part of a legend I was reading about a vast empire that was banished alongside its ruler."

"An empire?"

"It was an empire of the North that was in placed long before Celestia came into power. During the time of Celestia's and Luna's early reign, a new ruler came in and took control. The once small, desolate village later became a vast empire that held great power under their rule.” Derpy explained. “The door seems to be connected to them."

"What does the door have to do with them?" Carrot asked. Hot chocolate still in her hooves.

"The ruler of the kingdom became enraged that their magical power was stripped away from them by the sun and moon princesses.”

“Sun and moon...you mean Celestia and Luna?”

“Yeah. Apparently they were an earth pony who channeled the use of magic through the contracting of devils.” Derpy flipped through the pages as she spoke. Changing each page based on what she was explaining. “Their power was stripped away due to Celestia and Luna viewing it as danger. The ruler, filled with hatred, led her vast kingdom against Equestria but was banished. No pony knows where but the vast and growing kingdom vanished with her. Leaving only ruins behind and sightings of a mysterious door."

"How do they know about the door. Did some pony attempt finding it or something?”

"It was a report by a pony who was venturing in the Everfree Forest. However, no one really knew about it after that. When the pony reported it back to Celestia and Luna, it was gone. There's still mysteries surrounding it."

"Considering the fact that it appears every hundred years, I'm pretty sure that report was probably the last. I highly doubt anyone would have lived long enough to pass it on enough for others to care."

"You do have a point." Carrot took another sip of her mug. Letting out a nice endowed sigh before paying her attention back over to Derpy who was focused on the book intently .

"Is there something wrong?"

"I was wondering...."

"Derpy. No."

"Oh, c'mon Carrot! You didn't even give me a chance to speak!"

"Knowing you, it's probably one of your crazy ideas."

"Well...I wouldn't call it particularly crazy...

"Derpy." she stretched.

"Oh alright! Since were reading about this magical door...." Derpy's eyes grew large with sparkles. "How about we go out and see it for ourselves!"

Carrot let a small frown spray across her face. "Derpy...how do we even know the door will be there when we show up? How do we know it's been a hundred years or whatever?”

"We won't know unless we try! Think about! Maybe it leads to a new world or something! It could be awesome!"

"In the Everfree Forest though? It's not safe." Carrot detested.

"There hasn't been any recent repeating’s of ponies getting hurt! Besides, its more unsafe at night anyway. We'll just go during the day!"

"Either way, we shouldn't take the chance." Carrot took another sip out of her mug only to get a look at Derpy's sulking face and wide puppy eyes. She sighed putting down the cup before opening her eyes to take a look into it.

"Maybe...." she looked away. "I can take some time to consider the idea." she turned to face Derpy with a cocky smile on her face. "Who knows, a little adventure wouldn't hurt right?"

Derpy couldn't contain her smile. She thought of the consequences of things first but with the promise of learning something or discovering something new, even Carrot had a hard time following the little angel on her shoulder. She announced her defeat.

 


	3. To Venture

"You all are checking this one out, am I correct?" the librarian asked.

"Yes." Derpy responded.

"Very well then." The librarian typed on the machine in front of her to print out a receipt for the book and stamping it. Giving it to back to Derpy once she was done.

"I do hope that you mares enjoyed your _stay_." venom lining her words.

"Oh, we did Ms. Books Smart! " Derpy nodded with joy. "It was very fun!”

"Well, I'm glad that you did." The mare rolled her eyes.

Without another word the two smiled and left the mare with their new book in tow.

"Geesh, whats gotten in her mane?" Carrot questioned. A bit irritated by her rudeness towards her friend. Derpy simply smiled with her tongue poking out.

"Ms. Books Smart is always like that. Every pony who regularly goes to the library knows that.”

"Still though..."

"Don't worry, you get use to it after a while."

"If you say so. Anyhow, I wonder how that birthday party for Rarity went yesterday since we didn't go. How come you didn't go Derpy?”

“Remeber, I wanted to find a suitable book for Dinky.”

Carrot's eyes floated above. “Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Well, we could have went afterward.”

“Nah, it's fine. I rather stay behind and read the books.”

Carrot chuckled. “If you say so. Lets head back to my place since you still want to go find that door. I can pack something just in case.”

Back at the cottage, Derpy occupied herself with the luxuries of blueberry muffins that her friend bought out to keep her distracted. Preparing a small satchel with needed materials. Grabbing a muffin to place in a small, simple, brown satchel along with two sandwiches, two bottles of water, a small first aid kit and the book itself with a pocket knife just to be on the safe side. Safely secured in it's own compartment. She strapped the bag to her waist and walked out into the living room where Derpy was seated. She had a mess of blue pieces of muffin scattered among her face and mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at the clumsy display which was made all the more endearing by her puffed up cheeks as she tried to chew the soft, sweet bread of the treats.

The grey mare smiled. "These are good Carrot! Where you buy these?"

"I made them myself."

"Really!? You should become a baker!"

"If you say so. I don't think I'll be that great of a pastissere since I'm more specialized with carrots. Not exactly a major dessert ingredient.”

"Nonsense." the mail mare stated with a mouthful of food. "If you can create these and your famous Carrot Cakes, I'm sure you can create others. Even if they all have to do with carrots."

The pale mare couldn't help but smile at her words as a light blush crept on on cheeks. "Eat up. After this. Were going to look for that door of yours."

 

* * *

 

The rustle of vines and grass could be heard as pale and grey hooves crushed the leaves beneath it and other hooves moved from under the overgrown brush. The light of Celestia's sun was the only proof of its existence as the thick, heavy canopy covered the sky. Light beams fell through whatever cracks it could. Shining a pattern of rays down upon the trees.

Derpy flew fast in front. A couple of feet from Carrot whose eyes wandered everywhere. Taking in the uncommon sights. Most ponies avoided the Everfree Forest. It was foreign to them and rot with untamed wilderness. Clouds moved on their own, animals fended for themselves and plants, poisonous and not, grew to great heights and shapes.

Realizing her distance from Derpy Carrot attempted to catch up to her.

"Wait up! Derpy!" Carrot cried out as she removed her hoof from a puddle of sticky mud. Making a slightly repulsive face before going to her side. They traveled without much of a word to each other but only to question where they should be going. Continuing to walk as they spoke.

"How deep are we?" Derpy asked.

"We should be in the middle of the forest.”

"I thought we'll see it by now though."

"Did we pass it?" Carrot looked behind her. Contemplating weather or not they did.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Maybe it isn't the time. Ya know? The Hundredth year."

"Scared Carrot?" Derpy joked.

"I am not scared. Merely...on edge."

"Yeah right. C'mon! Lets go this way!" Derpy flew ahead. A bolt of energy suddenly surging through her.

"Hold on Derpy! Wait!" Carrot jogged after her. Unaware of the prying eyes of the forest residents that lied gleaming through the thick brush. Golden eyes set on the two buds.

"I told you to wait!"

Derpy only chuckled at her friend's tenacious spirit. "You'll have to catch up with me first!" The next thing Carrot knew, the pegasus had flew off. Earning a low growl from the panting mare.

"Derpy I swear I'm never going to be your friend after-!" Carrot hoisted herself up out of the pile of dirt and dragged her hooves out of another puddle off mud. She cursed under her breath as she lost sight of the mail mare through the thick brush.

"I am going to kill her!" Once she freed herself again from the trappings of the forest, she went after her friend. Following the same direction the pegasus flew in. Angered by her unwanted playfulness and the fact that she had agreed to this stupid doing. She blamed herself for being a curious cat herself. She'll never admit it, but her friend knew better. Carrot brushed the vines and overgrown branches out of the way, only to grow more agitated when an unsuspecting branch swung back and hit in her face. It left her in a star like daze which she shook off. With a stern look, she grumbled and moved onward. Not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Derpy?" She stopped half way through her walk and looked behind her. Having heard the rustling of a few bushes. Looking confused she shrugged it off and continued on. Only to be stopped once again by the few ruffled sounds of grasses and a low gutter sound.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"Derpy, if it's you, come on out." Following the mare's command, a wooden paw stepped out of the green shadows. Not long, another timber like paw came out and before the whole creature revealed itself. Standing in front of the mare with it's head held low as it growled. Snarling and wanting like a predator entitled to it's prey. Carrot backed up with a frightened look staining her visage. Watching as more wooden wolves, that defied the biology of nature, revealed themselves onto the mare. Growls and snarls filling the atmosphere around them. There were a grand total of six of them. All staring closely at the scared pony. Waiting for a chance of movement and provocation.

Carrot bolted. Running and jumping ahead as she dodged the up rooted tree branches and onslaught of overgrown bush as adrenaline rushed through her veins. The timber wolves dashed after her with all the instincts of a blood thirsty creature. Howling all the while. "Derpy!" she screamed. "For the sake of Mother Epona, answer me!"

Carrot took a swift glance back to see the timber wolves on her tail. It was times like this where she wished she too was blessed with the power of flight.. She nearly tripped over a ledge before she managed to gain her footing. Twisting her hooves and path so she could lose them until they were out of her sight. She smiled when she saw her friend gorging on an abandoned honeycomb that was dripping with honey. Her face, sticky and stained with the sweet liquid.

Carrot skidded to a stop.

"Oh, Hey Carrot!"

"You were here this entire time! I told you to hold up!"

"I was-"

"Don't worry about it! We gotta go!" The sounds of howls and growls could be heard close behind.

"Are those-?"

“Timber wolves!” Carrot exclaimed. Barely getting the words out through her hazy breath. Carrot wasted no time to grab her friend by the hoof and dragged her along with wings flapping. They ran through the over grown bush as they attempted to dodge the oncoming predators on their tails. The timber wolves, master of their environment, easily bypassed the over grown bush and uprooted roots with great skill. Jumping, dodging, and ducking smoothly like a perfectly animated film. They howled, signaling the arrival of two others. "Should we turn back?" Derpy asked.

"We can't! There's too many of them!” Carrot panted. “We'll just be cornered!”

"We don't even know where we're going!"

"We never did in the first place! I'll rather be lost and safe than be ripped apart!"

With that statement, they kept running. Not paying any mind to where they we're headed or the need to stop. The timber wolves were only a few feet behind. Ready to attack and pounce at any given moment. They had nothing to defend themselves with. Only a small dagger which did well against creatures of flesh and blood but not those who carried no such thing.

"Ouch!"

"Carrot?!"

"My hoof!" Tangled thorn vines had latched onto her foreleg. _"At a time like this?"_ Derpy grabbed her under her hooves. Attempting to pull her out.

"I gotcha Carrot."

The pale mare hissed under her breath as the thorns scraped against her pale flesh. Tearing away the fur and staining the area red.

"Gently Derpy! It hurts!" Carrot winced. The pain tightening around her leg. Shooting stabbing like tinges up into her sides.

"Sorry! But I have to get you out of here!" Howls were heard close by and the two mares panicked.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Before the rest could be dislodged from the mare's leg a timber wolf made its way towards them. It jumped up and broke through a few rotting roots that stood out. Demonstrating its strength. Something broke and the two mares could only watch as a tree came tumbling down on top of it. Splinters flew as few whimpers escaped from it before Carrot was freed. The timber wolf's flashy display, had earned itself an unwelcome end.

Carrot's adrenaline neutralized the pain the thorns caused as they checked the outcome. The tree was old and its roots were rotting away. The same roots it broke through was the last support mechanism for the tree. Its recklessness causing the beast's demise. Multiple howls echoed nearby.

“We can't stand around any longer.” Carrot stated. Hearing the sounds.

“We better go.”

“Right.” Derpy agreed. Flying in after her. The wolves continued their chase. Hot on their tails and backs. The two, in their rashness, tumbled out of the thick brush of the Everfree. Rolling onto the ground after tripping over a thick, uprooted branch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah....just a bit startled. That's all." Carrot stood up on her hind legs. Brushing herself off. “Did they stop chasing us?”

Derpy pointed towards the forest. “Look.”

Carrot's eyes were directed back towards the forest, where the timber wolves were gathered. They seemed puzzled as though something was off pointing about the two mares. The beasts looked at each other and with low growls, reached a decision to head back into the forest. Not daring to go any further. Where they bounded to it or perhaps something was amiss that only they could sense? Whatever the reason, Derpy and Carrot were relived to have them out of sight and gone for good. Shall they leave, they'll take a different route than go back into that forest again.

“The castle of the two sisters.” Derpy stated. Earning a slight confused look by Carrot until she saw the old building in the distance. Right over an ancient bridge.

“Never been there before.”

“Neither have I.”

Carrot moved in front of Derpy. “Shall we?” and with a smile, galloped off. Crossing the old bridge that separated them from the crumbled building. Derpy followed in after her.

 

* * *

 

The castle was an ancient relic of the past. Before the modern time of Equestria. Testament to the ruling sisters long life and their faults. It was still filled with books of all types, mainly diaries of the staff who use to work there, and the old statues, wares and utensils that was used to upkeep the now barely standing artifact. The poor castle stood as the fairytale story of the sun princess against the tyrannical Nightmare Moon. Her sister turned evil out of jealousy. Consequently being banished for the moon for a thousand years. It was destroyed in that ensuing battle. Now laying as ashes as to what bought forth Canterlot Castle.

The two mares walked through the place as they took in the old sights. Walls were cracked and an alicorn statue a little distance away was half gone and limping over in debris. Old books were scattered, stain and torn. Disrespect to the literature of old. Had Twilight been present, she would have lost it. Light beamed in from up above as the entire top ceiling had been annihilated. Shining a welcoming brightness on the usually gloomy setting. Entrances to multiple dark halls lined the walls but Carrot felt no interest to walk into any of them. Derpy had wandered off again but she paid no mind.

She winced at the sudden sting of pain and looked down at her wound that had begun to scab but was torn back open from the fall they had. She sat down and grabbed the small first aid kit out of her brown satchel and went to work tending to it. Putting a bit of alcohol to rid any chance of infection (the burning sensation causing her to hiss) and a band aid to protect it until it scabbed fully.

Once she was done, her attention was directed over to the thrones of the two sisters. Marked over them was the torn, stained and faded tapestry of the rulers. Done in mideval style work. In between the two thrones however, was a large stone object that stood out. Pulsing through it like veins, was blue lines.

Derpy stood in front of it.

“What is that?” Carrot approached.

“A door of some kind.” she grew a smile. “I think we found it! The legendary door!”

“It sure is strange. Still...I doubted that we would find it but I stand corrected.”

Vines and grass covered that round shaped object and ice covered its bottom. A blue mist radiated from it that felt of magic.

Carrot stood next to Derpy. Both taking in the unimaginable sight.

“If it is the legendary door...” doubt, still clouding her voice. “It wouldn't be the first time a legend has came true.”

Derpy rubbed her hoof against the stone door. “I wonder how you open it...”

Derpy pushed herself against it. Grunting as the door did nothing special nor open. She gave it a few more shoves but it did little to budge. She was beginning to gain a quickened breath.

“It won't open. Does it need magic?”

“Well if that's the case, we sure don't have any.”

“Than what do we do?”

A lightbulb flickered over Carrot's head. “Knock.”

“Knock? What is that going to do?”

“You never know. It's a door isn't it?” Carrot stood in front of the door. Positioning her hoof. “Sometimes the most complicated things...” Carrot knocked three times. “...require only a simple solution.”

The door's blue, pulses stood still and shined a beaming glow. As though something had just been activated. The door's slowly opened as the ground beneath it shook. The stone door turning inward as Derpy and Carrot was being blown back by large gusts of cold wind and snow. Having to squint as a portal showed.

Derpy, going against all better instincts, ran in and long after, Carrot did the same. The blue hues on the door pulsed once more and the doors slowly closed shut. The structure beginning to fade away with the setting sun.

 


	4. Curiosity

The sky above was bright and as sun beams shone through cracks as the white clouds passed through. Carrot and Derpy stood around and their eyes wandered over the sights. It seemed like Equestria but the are they were in was thickly covered in brush while they stood in a small clearing. Ruins and torn tapestry stood still as no wind brought life to them. Broken and crumbled statues, buildings and objects laid scattered about and faded of color. Vines and trees made the ancient relics into a make shift pot as their roots broke through the already broken cracks of the abandoned buildings.

Trees blocked out some of the suns rays as all was more or less, entirely covered in vegetation. Were they in Everfree? It seemed like it but not a single soul could be counted or presence felt. Carrot and Derpy expected there to be snow as it was a blizzard and cold breeze that had teleported them here through the door. Instead, everything felt devoid of life. Life that seemed to have existed long ago.

“Are we still in Everfree?” Carrot spoke. Eyes wandering over the picture of her surroundings. Still trying to understand if she needed to be pinched from a dream or was actually awoke. She secretly preyed that she wasn't.

“It's...

"...quiet.” Derpy interjected.. Her voice seemed to echo in the silence. “No birds, no chirping, no cooing. It seems as though all life have died.”

“Is this...a village of some sorts?” Carrot questioned.

“I don't know but maybe there's ponies here!”

Carro gave an annoyed look and sighed at her crazy assumption. “Why would there be ponies here? Or anything for that matter Derpy. ”

Derpy screamed from midair. “Hey! Is anyone home!?” her voice echoed repeatedly into the atmosphere.

Carrot stomped her foot. “Derpy! What if something hears us? We don't even know where we are!”

“Your the one who said there isn't anypony living here.”

“I did but that doesn't mean that something isn't living here or lurking around.”

“Well I guess you got a point.” Derpy landed. A bit disappointed.

Carrot sighed. “Don't worry about it. Maybe we can look around?” And with that, the two spit up. Going about the area and searching around. As the pale yellow mare wandered she couldn't help but notice how the structures built was much like Cloudsdale's own. Pillars supported the buildings weight and was lined in neat and tight packed roles. Though most seemed to have been degraded and eroded away, some still laid near perfectly intact.

Walking, she managed to trip and land smooth on her chin. Much to her discomfort she rubbed it in hoping to tame the soreness. A little burn but nothing more.  Looking down to see the cause, she saw a torn red cloth trapped and bunched together under a rock and some rubble. Pushing the earth material away, she took a look at the flag and met her gaze to the unfamiliar symbols on it. It was too bland and bleached with dirt to tell what the emblem was but she was beginning to have thoughts that this place was more than just an ordinary village.

“Hey Carrot! Over here!”

Carrot went over to her friend and giggled upon seeing her with an old rusted helmet on.

“Derpy, what have you gotten in now?”

“I found this awesome helmet lying around. Ain't it cool? It looks just like this one!” She pointed happily to the intact statue of a pony soldier standing tall with legs reared.

“It does don't it.” Carrot pointed out smiling.

“Why don't we keep looking around. Maybe we can find some cool things! There seems to be a lot of old relics and artifacts hiding about. Maybe we can take some back to Ponyville! Twilight would love it!”

“I know she would.” Carrot looked around the place with a content smile placed on her face. With light penetrating through the clouds, the thought of being chased by timber wolves escaped through her mind quickly. Though they both laid ignorant to the red eyes that laid upon them in the shadows. Lurking as they watched their every move.

The place carried the same vibe as the castle of the two pony sisters but one did not have to look far to see that it was practically a forest like the one they had to get through to get her. But in this case, seemed much larger and bigger stretched than the Everfree.

Maybe this place was as old as the castle? As she journeyed further into the outlining of the rubble, the reality in which this place was, more than what appearances showed, seemed all too real. Multitudes of stone and statues littered the place and she ended up finding herself unconsciously having wondered from her friend Derpy.

Having followed a cleared path. A large fountain stood in the middle that flowed with dust and beaten flags that decorated what remained. The path winded around it and continued straight through the thick brush. She placed her hooves over the edge and picked up a coin from out of it. Old and rusted, it withstood the sands of time as she eyed it. Trying to make out the imprints on it. Unlike the old flag she came across, it was only a little rusted but still carried the image it originally had with great clarity.

It had a picture of a pony on the front and in the back a picture of a gryphon with the unfamiliar words 'Lunctus Stamus' written under it. The words was most certainly not Equestrian or any known language she knew in Equis. When she was about to put the coin back in the fountain something glistened. She looked down to see a few coins spilling from under a cloth that laid on top of it. She removed it and her eyes lit up to an entire array of gold, bronze and silver coins. Most were rusted but others stayed in good condition.

Feeling as though she just hit the jackpot, she gathered them and put a few of them in the bag. Weather or not they were valid in today's currency was irrelevant to the pale mare. She gathered them up anyway. If they weren't valuable in terms of currency than Twilight and a few other historians probably would love them. She dug through the coins unaware of the red eyes that watched her every move from the lurking shadows. Bushes serving as their cover.

_“Revertatur”_

Carrots ears perked up at the sudden sound. A whisper of something unknown.She looked around but when she couldn't see nor find anything out of the ordinary, she shrugged and went back to digging through the fountain of rusted coins.

_“Revertatur.”_

_“Relinquere.”_

Carrot jolted up again. Body still leaning on the edge of the fountain. “Derpy?”

_“Derlinquamus.”_

Carrot couldn't make out where the whispers were coming from, but considering how quiet it was she was sure she heard the sounds of what sounded like raspy and low whispers. Was it a pony talking? The language sounded weird and unknown to her ears. Though she'll admit that it did sound   a lot like the words that she read that was written on the back of the coin. She got off the edge of the fountain and backed up a little. Looking around a bit frantically. Trying to maintain her calm posture.

“If some pony is there...”

_“Relinquere.”_

Carrot didn't know how to respond to something she did not know. Especially to what was a jumbled mess of whispers. They seemed to be coming from more than one pony but she had no idea if it was even a pony it was coming from. With ears perked she tried to focus on the mysterious sayings but it had suddenly had gone quiet with only the wild disturbance of the wind to pierce through the pregnant silence. Viewing the situation as her mind playing tricks on her and her anxiety feeding her illusions, she decided it was best to turn back. But when she did, her eyes laid on a grotesque sight.

Carrot backed away from the figure that was standing before her and her pupils dilated at the sickening sight. A rotting stench filling the air. A figure in the shape of a pony eyed through black eyes sockets that merely consisted of tiny, red pupils. Maggots ate at what little flesh was left as most of it had completely rotted away. Some seemed to have been fermented and hung off its bones. It's mane was completely matted or gone away as some of the strands stood poking through a large crack that was present on the top of it's helmet. Teeth were missing and dust, cobwebs and spiders made it's living carcass a home. Its armor, stained, rusted and falling to dust as erosion had taken it's toll on it.

Not taking her eyes of the repulsive figure, she walked backwards and tripped over her own footing. Her eyes wide as sweat poured down her temples. From behind her, appeared a steady stream of the undead. Nothing but their bare bones showing from around the fountain.

Carrot screamed.

“Carrot?” Derpy ears perked up at the sound and the distraction of her playing as a wounded soldier stopped in its tracks. It wasn't until she heard the scream again that she realized that it was her friend.

“Carrot!” the blond maned mare zipped through the rest of the brush onto the path Carrot was on as she scratched herself among some of the thorns in a desperate attempt to run to her friends side. She bled from her wounds but felt nothing as the adrenaline dulled her senses. Her friend was the only thing that was on her mind.

When she laid eyes on Carrot, the sight she was greeted to her made her blink twice. Were those..ponies? She wanted to smile, thinking of all the zombie books that she has read but seeing how it wasn't of the most appropriate+ time for such a thing, she panicked. Thinking of what to do.

Carrot saw her hovering in the sky. “Derpy! Do something!”

Derpy grew even more frantic. She looked down to and from both her sides until a thought ringed out when she laid eyes on a small rock. She flew down and snatched it up. Throwing it up in the air a few times before throwing it at the corpse that stood in front of Carrot. It's head shook like a booble head. It turned around and it's ghostly eyes laid on the mare.

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size!”

It slowly begun to walk towards Derpy but she stood her ground. Being a flier, she knew that it couldn't do much of anything. But on second thought, it didn't seem that it wanted too.

Carrot zoomed passed her. “Come on!”

Derpy immediately followed. They both scurried out of the forest as behind them, the undead made pursuit with incredible speed.

_“Relinquere.”_

Carrot looked behind her as she ran. What were they trying to say? If only she knew she probably wouldn't be fleeing from them. Though, the whisper and brokenness made it hard to tell. She could hardly decipher all in which they were saying as it was clouded. She tripped on her own footing but quickly found herself approached by another skeleton. Appearing from out the close foliage. She quickly got back up.

“Carrot!” Derpy yelled.

“What do you want from me?” Carrot listened to the sounds of the repeated phrase as it resounded all around her. The skeleton ponies voices coming out in deathly and broken whispers that haven't change. She backed up further finding her self ensnared in a circle of rotten corpses. The figure gazed at the carrot mare and tried to utter a word. Staring at her with blank sockets of black. It opened it's mouth which hid a spider and its web. A rock hit it on the head. Causing it to shake it's head and look up.

“Carrot!” The pale mare looked up to see her pegasus friend floating on top of where she stood. Derpy scowled and threw another rock down at the circle of undead.

“Leave her alone!” with the attention of the undead bought to her flying friend, the mare made a mad dash to the gates and Derpy did the same. Flying down to the ground to keep a defensive stance on her earth pony companion. The skeletons looked to each other before nodding to give chase. Each making a mad dash for the duo.

“Whats up with them?” Derpy asked.

“I don't know! I was at the fountain when I kept hearing something! They kept mumbling something but I have no idea what their saying! Is it a dead language?” Carrot explained between breaths. “I've never heard those words before.”

“I don't know Carrot. Why don't you go ask them!” Derpy spoke in a panic tone.

They quickly ran through bush and debris as they tried to outrun the abominations that was trying to come after them. Before long they found themselves back to where they had first started.


	5. The Walls are Moving

 

 

[ziom05.deviantart.com](http://ziom05.deviantart.com/art/Derpy-s-and-Carrot-Top-s-journey-Part-2-321766473)

* * *

 

They stopped and looked around frantically. “The door! Wasn't it Here?” Carrot looked around. Turning her head left and right in an feeble attempt to find the door.

“I remember it being here!” Derpy proclaimed. Carrot trotted over to the direction in which the door supposedly stood. They trotted about the small clearing that was all too recognizable as the exact one they fell into through the door. They scanned it, looking about the place for any sign of the door.

“Derpy...I think it's...gone.”

“What?!”

“It's not here.”

“Are you sure?!”

“Of course I'm sure!” Carrot snapped. “The door dropped us here! It was here not to long ago!”

“What do we do now?” Derpy asked.

“How am I'm supposed to know?”

Soon the repulsive stench of rotting flesh and decaying corpses filled the air around them. Carrot and Derpy backed up as they held their nose. Squinting their eyes as they wavered at the invading odor. From the bushes around them stepped the undead ponies whose eyes were glowing a harsher red. It seemed as though the more angrier they got the more repulsive the smell came to be. Carrot could see their non-existent eyebrows furrow.

“Listen, we can argue later, but for now, we need to find a way out of this mess!” Derpy stated.

“This place is a dead end Derpy and were surrounded. What are we going to do?”

“We'll have to go back through the path.”

Carrot looked at her. “How in the world are we going to do that? We're surrounded!”

“I'll distract them. You just run right through once it's cleared a little!”

Doing as told, Carrot prepared herself as Derpy picked up a piece of rubble and lead some of the undead from the opening of the path. She threw the piece of ruble at the head of one of them. Enjoying the way it's head rattled when she did. Carrot ran passed the ponies behind them as she once again found herself by the fountain in the middle. Derpy flew after her as the skeletons made a dash after them. The duo ran through the path straight ahead, dodging the debris and rubble that laid across it. The under brush was becoming thicker and a quick glance behind them showed the undead up to speed with them.

They had to keep moving. Eventually the two stopped when they realized the path had led them through a much larger clearing than the one they had came in before. Thick brush was everywhere but the sight of it seemed much more like an adoring civilization had once stood. Large buildings were scattered across the place as well as signs, billboards and tools. As much as Carrot and Derpy wanted to explore the setting, they knew it wouldn't be long before the undead caught up to them.

Another look behind her, and Carrot stood correct. With the horrific odor, was none other than the very ponies themselves. Unremitting in their approach. But from the look of it, she swore that there was now more of them than before.

“There's more of them!?”

“What do they want with us?” Derpy pondered.

“I don't know but whatever it is, probably isn't friendly!” Carrot answered. “C'mon! We got to go!”

Without question, Derpy flew after her as the undead made their way. They looked around the clearing for any attempt at a way out.Carrot and Derpy begun to feel hopeless as they seemed to run into empty area after area that provided little to no escape. That was, until a small building like cavern on the edge of the clearing caught Derpy's attention. It was slanted and the opening covered by thick leaves and vines but from inside, illuminated a soft reddish orange glow that faded in and out  itself.

“Carrot!” Derpy sounded. “Over here!”

Carrot made her way towards her friend who led her to the old building. The undead ponies right behind them in hot pursuit. Seeing this, they both quickly ran down the stairs that seemingly led underground. The ran down them in order to escape the onslaught of the undead. Carrot, though the more thoughtful of the two, couldn't help but wonder if they caught her would she be turned into one of them. She shook her head at the thought.

_“I really need to stop reading those comic's Derpy gave me.”_

A loud rumble resounded and the stairs trembled beneath them trembled. The adventurous duo were knocked off balance as they tumbled down the barrage of steps. Only for them to land at the base of it. A bit dazed and confused from their fall. Derpy landed with a thud on the cold ground and slowly made her way up. Trying to recollect herself after her stumble. Carrot came not long after her. Rolling before stopping herself on her forelegs. There was a second loud rumble as the ceiling lying right above the staircase came falling down as she watched. Leaving only a skeleton head tumbling down as it stopped short in front of Carrot's legs. It's ghostly red eyes staring at Carrot as it pierced her own.

The place was illuminated by torches lining the walls and the ceiling was decorated with ragged spikes and webs. The atmosphere was dry and rigid. Not giving off any source of comfort. It seemed as a prison, holding something that shouldn't be let loose. Depy regathered herself and shook her head. Tapping it for injury as she took quite a fall. Vision blurry she rubbed her eyes only to be greeted by an abnormally large arachnid staring her down with its multitude of eyes. She immediately panic. Waving her hoof at Carrot who was still stunned at the how quickly the revelation of things changed.

Carrot tapped and looked on her sides. He bag was no where to be found. She must have lost it in the confusion and the rough ride coming down the stairs. Thankfully, she wasn't too injured. Nothing hurt internally besides a bruise that was present on her side. She was thankful of the small earthquake that had happened. Stopping and getting rid of the cursed ponies that came after her and her friend. She breathed a sigh of relief not knowing it was to be cut short.

“Carrot! Carrot!”

“What is it?”

“I don't think we're free yet!”

Carrots eyes averted to the large spider that was staring her friend down. It was accompanied by three smaller versions of it and wore a cape with a cross shaped stitched to the back of it. As she looked around, more spiders begun to show themselves from the corners of the darkened areas. Some hiding on the walls as they begun to move down. There were so many tiny ones and another larger one came crawling down from the walls. It seemed as though the wass were alive and moving. Collapsing from on itself onto the ground they stood on.

Carrot never noticed they were there. Camouflaging so great against their surroundings. It was as if they were waiting for them like a butterfly that had mindlessly wandered onto their web. Now they came down to receive their meal which was none other than the two mares themselves.


	6. The Ancient Hall

                                                                                                                                 

[ziom05.deviantart.com](http://ziom05.deviantart.com/art/Derpy-s-and-Carrot-Top-s-journey-Part-3-325492728)

* * *

 

They were approached and cornered on all sides by the arachnids. The spider that stood in front of Derpy, reared its legs and stabbed the ground in front it. Causing rubble to break on impact. The mare managed to dodge the attack through a roll. Positioning herself on her four legs as she stared down at the damage it made. A small hole present. She was glad her reflexes acted so fast. She marveled and withdrew in fright at how aggressively strong such a creature was. These spiders were most certainly not average.

“Derpy!” Carrot yelled. Unsure of what to do with the spiders surrounding them both.

Derpy, growing desperate, looked around the place for any sort of escape once again. Chains begun to envelope the place. As though some sort of magic was controlling them. Covering the already blocked way they came through and glided around the ceiling before stopping completely.

_“Veni mecum.”_

Her ears perked up at the sound as the grey mare was still trying to dodge the onslaught of eight legged creatures.

“What?”

_"Veni mecum.”_

The whispers vibrated in her ears as she took in the familiar tone and words. They certainly was not Equestrian and was all too similar to the sounds the undead ponies were saying. She grumbled as she hoped that they weren't still around. When the spider jabbed its leg once again, it became stuck in the impact of its own landing. Derpy taking the chance, looked around and followed the sound of the strange speakings.

Her eyes caught sight of a small temple like structure in the distance where a thin path led. Dodging another spider, she ran over to her friend who was defending herself with a torch that had fallen from the wall. Proving slightly effective against the giant insects.

“H-hey! Wait!” the torch fell to the floor as Derpy, much to her friends disdain, flew up and carried her across the narrow path that was lined with jagged spikes and webs. The path was longer than she thought and a quick glance behind her saw the spiders hot on their trail.

“Why is everything trying to kill us?!” Carrot spoke.

_“Veni mecum.”_

“I don't know! But, now is not the time to ask questions!”

The spiders, an attempt to subdue the duo, begun to shoot webs at them. They were unsuccessful as the grey mare used her acrobatic skills to dodge the incoming fires.

“Gah!” Derpy flapped her other wing viciously while trying to hold up her friend as the other had fallen victim to the barrage of fires. Trapping her wing in a sticky substance. Carrot jumped down onto the narrow path and assisted her friend frantically in removing the webbed trap from her wing.

“That should be it. C'mon!” Carrot made dash and Derpy flew after her. The pale mare tripped and nearly fell into the barrage of spikes when a spider managed to take aim. Holding onto the edge of the narrow path. Her legs frantically rubbing against the walls to avoid being impaled on the sharp structures. Caring for her friends safety, Derpy swooped up and grabbed her again. Carrying her into the temple like structure that stood in front of them.

 

 

  
__“vincula mea (chains that bind me)_ _

 

_sequitur mea (follow my command)_

 

Chains that littered the ancient temple begun to move, slithering across the walls like gears in a machine and making their way towards the entrance. Glowing with a blue hue, the steel chains that was adorned with spikes, wrapped themselves around the entry way. Criss-crossing one another until not even a mouse could get through. Stopping Carrot's and Derpy's pursuers in their tracks. Not allowing them permit to go any further.

Derpy and Carrot landed with a rough thud against the broken marble stone floor and looked on at the entrance that was now sealed. Carrot took in her surroundings. The ancient hall was decorated with torn tapestry with unfamiliar writing. Stained marble floors and chains, which she witnessed move on their own, engulfed the place. Her eyes shot open as she felt something soft brush against her chin.

“Come with me.”

Carrot looked up to see a smile grace a light coated tan mare. She was thick and slightly bulky. Standing as tall as Celestia. Chains with frost and icicles hanging down laid across her mid section and a spiked metal crown dressed her head. Chains dangling from it as well. Her mane was almost ghost like as it crawled and stretched itself towards the mural on the wall that depicted a blue and white pony staring down on a menacing figure. It touched the walls and with an ethereal glow that mimicked closely to magic, opened up a pathway.

"This way." The mare made her towards the new opened path way. Waiting in front of it to see if they would come in. A gentle and patient smile adorning her face.Carrot looked to her friend Derpy who just shrugged silently in response. They went up to her.

“Through here my little ponies.” Her voice carrying a motherly tone similar to that of the sun princess.

Carrot hesitantly was the first to step through as her friend came in after through the opened hole. The mysterious mare followed after, not giving second glance to the spiders who still attempted to push their way through thick chains. Their efforts were futile.

 

* * *

 

The blue portal that they had exited themselves from begun to slowly shut as the mare came completely through. Closing onto itself before vanishing away. Leaving no trace of it ever existing. Carrot and Derpy looked around at their surroundings and took in the new sights. The room that they were now transported in was a clam blue color that seemed as though it was entirely frosted over. They stood in front of two staircases that laid parallel to each other. Located above the stairs were two large hanging chandeliers that were covered in dust and cobwebs. Two large windows, decorated with a mosaic style was cracked and broken. The outside impossible to be seen.

The walls and columns was of perfect elegance and perpendicular shape but the neglect of care has taken it's toll. The walls were littered with dust and some of the columns were broken down into rubble. Spiders made their home in the many corners of the hall that laid uncleared and unclean. Even the fresco, that laid far above the two mares on the ceiling, was beginning to lack it's once vibrant color. Carrot looked up at the stunning mural but the peeling paint and fading colors made it hard for her to decipher what the painting was. All she could make out was a few shapes of blue horses whose build was most certainly not pony.

“Did this place once belong to royalty?” Carrot wondered.

“Are you two okay?”

Derpy's and Carrot's attention was immediately grabbed by the soft spoken and gentle voice of the lone mare. Her face showed a calm and slightly worried expression. All too familiar too the tone of Celestia.

“We're fine Ms. Thanks for saving us back there.” Carrot answered.

The mare let loose a happy chuckle. “It was of little. Please, I wish to not see any pony hurt so helping you both was just me following instincts. Care to tell me your names?”

“Carrot. The name is Carrot.”

“Mine is Derpy!” she said happily.

“Lovely names indeed.” the mare said. Shaking her head in approval with a smile. “My name is Pruina. Nice to meet you both.”

“Pruina?” Carrot and Derpy said in unison. Looking at each other with eyebrows raised.

“Is there something wrong with my name?” the mare asked. Cocking her head sideways.

“It's weird for a pony.”

“Derpy! Don't be so rude!”

“Sorry.”

“No its fine. I understand completely. Different cultures different ways I suppose. Anyway, what I really want to know is how you two ended up here in the first place.”

“We went through a door.” Derpy responded.

Pruina's eyes grew wide. “A door?”

“Yeah. A door.” Carrot confirmed. “Me and my friend Derpy found a book telling of a door that led to another place. We wanted to check it out and we ended up here.”

“And then some undead ponies were chasing after us!” Derpy interjected. Gaining an annoyed look from her friend. “Trying to escape we went into a building which led us in front of those giant spiders.”

“And those giant spiders were the one's chasing after you both, correct?”

“Yeah!”

“What Derpy forgot to mention was that they kept repeating something.”

“Repeating something? Do you know what it was?”

“Unfortunately no. It sounded odd and whatever they were trying to say was in another language. I done forgot by now."

"Are you from Equestria?" Derpy asked. "Your not speaking no mumbo jumbo."

"No I am not in fact. I am from somewhere of long ago. In simple terms."

Derpy cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"What do you mean somewhere long ago?" Carrot asked. Just as confused as her partner.

The mare let loose a sigh again. “Perhaps some explaining is to be done. And quickly too. I am worried for both of you. Your mere presence here scares me."

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

A loud growl resounded through the small and vacant place and Pruina's and Carrot's eyes looked down to Derpy who was blushing maddeningly while holding her midsection. “Sorry” she let loose in a hoarse whisper. “Um...Carrot do you still have those snacks you bought?”

Carrot looked to her side where the satchel once was. As if hoping it would magically appear again in this time of need. “No. I lost it when we were being chased by the skeletons.”

“I thought you still had it then?”

“Yeah, I did.  Until we took that fall down those stairs. Sorry but I don't have anything Derpy.”

“Awww.” Derpy groaned. The pains of hunger biting at her.

“Well. If it is food that you need. Than it is food I can provide.”

Derpy's eyes lit up. “You have food?”

The mare let out a soft chuckle. Amused by the pegasus reaction.

“Yes. That and much more. If you follow me that is. Come. We have much we need to discuss.”

Carrot and Derpy looked at each other with smile's across their faces and followed after the   mare who walked in front of them. Leading them down a set of stairs that laid between the two large staircases. Disappearing from sight.

 

* * *

 

The mare led them down the slightly winding staircase to a large hall that stretched as far as the eye can see. The two mares looked at how enormous the hall was. It stood far above the heads of any pony, gryphon, horse, or any species and all was of frozen blue. Even the candles that laid lit on the walls did little to melt the ice around them. The bottom of their hooves laid in snow and icicles hung from every crevice, corner and wall. Sparking beautifully. The wall was surprising bright despite the enveloping bitter atmosphere as long tapestries hung down from the very top of the walls.

Various shades of blue and glimmering with the frosted colors of violet. But they too laid torn and ripped. Lost of any sense of respect and adoration. Dusted, faded and some lying on the ground. Unable to support itself any longer. The once windows that also lined the walls were broken and shattered pieces laid where the window stayed.

Carrot shivered at the sudden feel of cold wind blowing through her fur and Derpy did the same. Both very much cold.

“Do excuse the cold. I can see that it is getting too both of you. Here.”

The mare approached one of the walls and grabbed one of the torches that laid lit with her ghostly tail. It split and grabbed another torch nearby and held it in equilibrium with the other. He flames cracking and radiating a warmth that was both soothing and pleasant.

“Stand near the fire. I'll hold them for you.”

“How did you do that? With your tail?”

“Magic of course.”

“But..if I'm not mistaken, your not unicorn.”

“And you are right.” she said joyfully. As though her pride was just uplifted at that comment. “I am not. An earth pony is all I am but if you know whats in here,” she said pointing a hoof at Derpy's chest. “Than anything is possible.”

“Yuck.” Carrot stated disapprovingly. Sticking out her tongue. “That sounds very cheesy you know.”

The mare couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. “Indeed it is. Simply put, all ponies have magic. Pegasi, unicorn, and earth pony.”

“Yeah but you need a horn to manipulate it as you please.”

“Not necessarily.” she winked with a smile at Carrot.

“What do you mean?” Derpy asked.

“Seems that we do have a lot to talk about. Come, we are not far from where I want to take you.”

The two walked side by side the mare as the two warm torches loomed in front of them. Murals, engravings and images surrounded them all across the walls surfaces of the place. The mare led them through another hall and into an area that hung down with chandeliers lined up above a long table. Broken pieces, dust covered and no different than its counterparts, the chandeliers added a haunting beauty. One however, hung by hinge. Subtle swaying so calmly that the three didn't know about it's ordeal.

“Derpy!”

“Huh?”

“Derpy looked up when suddenly her eyes met a large crystal structure.

_“Spatium!”_

Derpy opened her eyes which she had tightly closed. Awaiting her end but not wanting to see it happen. The chandelier shattered and broke on the ground. Causing snow dust to spew into the air. It nearly hit Derpy. It was suppose to have hit her, but for some strange reason it missed her.

The mare by the name of Pruina on the other hand, laid unmoved and calm. Back facing the two ponies.

“Did she...” Carrot looked to Derpy who merely gave a shrug.

“This is the dining hall. Or at least, it once was.” Pruina held a solemn look as she looked at the neglected chandeliers that lined the ceiling. Carrot took pity on her.

“Come and sit. I will answer all questions but for now eat.”

Carrot and Derpy seated themselves next to each other while the mare sat across from them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her mane and tail begun to travel across the entire perimeter of the table like a large set of tentacles. Carrot and Derpy looked on in awe as the ghostly appendages, grabbed vials and bottles out of nearby glass cabinets and off the table that laid over turned. Dusting off some dirt and snow. Others, grabbed hold of some plates before making their way in front of Carrot and Derpy. Setting them down neatly.

Twisting off some of the corks and caps of the bottles and vials before pouring just a drop onto their plates. The smokey substance soon became clear to reveal a veggie sandwich on both their plates. It was of considerable size and consumption and looked delightfully pleasent. Carrot could see some of the carrots poking out of her sandwich and licked her lips in savor.

Derpy was simply overjoyed in her's and dug in before she even gave the time to comment.   Carrot took a piece and chewed and her eyes widened at the taste.

“I had never had magically created food before! It's delicious!”

“Thank you. I am glad you enjoy it.”

“How did you do this? The unicorns back home don't know how to do this.”

“Surprisingly, magically conjured food is difficult to do and isn't advised for...reasons. However, I can assure that everything will be fine of eating these sandwiches.”

“These potions...is this where your magic comes from?”

“Not quite but I did practice with a variety of skills. From the oral arts, to the simple to the concoctions, to the....”

Carrot and Derpy (who had her mouth stuffed and full) gave a vacant stare.

The mare sigh. “As an earth and pegasus pony I guess the forms of magic is out of your league. Anyway, you mentioned something about a book, mind to describe it's contents? You did say that's how you found the door that led you here.”

“Yeah. Do you know about it?”

“The door? Only somewhat. My knowledge is limited on it but if it led you here, it is something of concern.”

“Well...” Carrot continued. “...to elaborate, me and my friend Derpy, checked out a book that told of an empire, corrupt ruler, and their banishment. If I remember correctly, it was about a ruler who was an earth pony like you but longed to use magic like unicorns did. However, no magical power could grant it naturally.

So in order to do this, they turned instead to the use of devils who granted them the power of magic. But Celestia and Luna viewed it as dangerous and because of this, removed their power. They became enraged at this fact and went on a giant conquest for revenge. But it was cut short when our rulers, Celestia and Luna banished them along with the whole kingdom to who know where. Ever since, there's been a door that is rumored to lead to the place where the ancient kingdom stayed. Wherever it was banished.”

“That story..." Pruina sighed. "sounds very close to my own.”

Derpy swallowed her food. “It does?”

“It seems that door may not be the only thing to come true in the legend.” Carrot mumbled.

“No. It is not I'm afraid but a part of history. To answer some of your questions, the undead ponies that chased you were some of the inhabitants of that very kingdom.”

“Wait, what?” Carrot said in shock.

“They had armor, were they soldiers or something?” Derpy asked.

“Yes. They were the loyal soldiers of my ruler of long ago. Banished along with them. My ruler was a strong and noble leader who was respected by most. But as an earth pony they, were despised by their own kin. The unicorns, with their high self-esteem viewed with jealousy an earth pony overviewing a powerful kingdom.”

“This was before the three tribes got along?” Carrot asked.

“By getting along you mean tolerated. By that time, your rulers, Celestia and Luna had Equestria under their hooves but the mentality of superiority still had yet to be broken. Earth ponies were seen as weak and below the upper class of unicorns and my ruler sought to prove them wrong. They practiced magic in hopes that they too could master it the same way as unicorns did. It was of hard work but they succeeded. I was later taken under their stewardship of learning the same rigorous ways of magic that they have learned it. Under them, I learned to concoct various potions and learn the various forms of magic.”

“So that's how you were able to make these sandwiches.” Derpy said in aw.

Pruina chuckled. “Yes. That's exactly how. Though I messed up drastically a few times....or couple.”

“What happened to your ruler to get them banished?”

“Our ruler became angered with your princesses when they took away their use of magic.”

“Why would they do that?”

“She had begun practicing a strain of black magic.”

“Black...you mean dark?”

“No. Black. As in they were contracting the use of devils. Another form of Dark magic. Creatures that should forever remain closed off and unknown. In fear that this type of practicing and magic would have devastating consequences like what happened too King Sombra in the Crystal Empire, your princesses demanded for my ruler to stop but they didn't and because of that their power was stripped. Enraged, they gathered up her faithful followers and went to avenge their ruler's embarrassment.

I, a fool, followed them not knowing of the consequences to come. We invaded Equestria but our conquest was cut short. Your princesses used the Elements of Harmony to seal us and the entire kingdom away. Ever since, we've been here. Rotting away with time.”

“Why would the princesses just banish the entire kingdom? Weren't their innocents?”

“Yes there were. But rather or not they did it because the majority of the kingdom's citizens joined in on the plot against Equestria or the Elements of Harmony itself did it is unknown to me. All I know is that it has been a long time since we've been banished down here or seen anypony from the surface world.”

Pruina sighed. “So now we spend our days down here. In this eternally cold place far from life. This place, the royal home of my ruler and me as their student, now scattered in pieces about this realm. All I have left of a distant memory.”

Derpy and Carrot could only look at the mare with a pitiful expression as they viewed her. How long has she been down here? Years? Centuries? One could only imagine what it must feel like. No different than a millennium being on the moon.

“I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Pruina.” Derpy spoke. Face showing an apologetic expression.

“It is fine.” she wiped her eye with her mane. A smile gracing her face in an attempt to forgo her faltered appearance.

“I have a question to ask however. You said that you all were banished right?”

“Yes. I do remember stating that.”

“To where exactly?”

“The lowest depths of the underworld.”


End file.
